


Not Just Any Mistake

by SweetestHoney



Series: All the boys are a big mess but that's okay [3]
Category: Actor RPF, The Witcher (TV) RPF, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Geralt and Jaskier are now in the Real World, M/M, RPF, Sort Of, and joey is not handling it well, and of course all the fun that comes with that, look I'm having fun with this, this is very french mistake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/pseuds/SweetestHoney
Summary: Joey and Henry have been having fun with each other, and Joey for one is only mildly perturbed at how easily he's able to slip from his own head into Jaskier's way of thinking, especially when it comes to matters involving his broody witcher. The character bleed is real, and Jaskier seems to be getting louder and louder with every passing day. It's not a problem, really, just par for the course for being an actor. At least, that's what he's trying to tell himself.OR my take on Jaskier/Geralt getting all mixed up with our universe, as Joey and Henry deal with the fact that their characters might be a little more alive than one would expect.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Joey Batey/Henry Cavill
Series: All the boys are a big mess but that's okay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868089
Comments: 37
Kudos: 132





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is both Joey/Henry and Jaskier/Geralt, as all four characters are occupying two bodies. If you don't like it, don't read it.

When Joey woke, it was to the sound of an unfamiliar alarm and the feeling that it was earlier than should be allowed. He groaned his displeasure loudly, rolling over and pulling the pillow over his head in an attempt to stifle the noise. At least, that’s what he tried to do, but he found himself still tightly constrained in Henry’s arms, the man’s bulk keeping him from being able to move more than an inch in any direction. 

Henry grunted when Joey started wiggling, burying his face more deeply into the back of Joey’s neck. “Nggh, I’ve got to - got to work out.” Joey groaned louder at that, his displeasure with the idea clear. Henry chuckled against his skin, hands moving from their place around Joey’s middle to grab at his hips, pulling him flush against Henry’s morning wood. “Hmm.” 

At the feeling of Henry grinding against him, Joey squirmed, suddenly more awake, and ground his ass back against Henry. Henry grumbled low in his throat, hands moving Joey’s hips against him a couple more times before he finally released the smaller man, pushing away and rolling so he faced the other side of the bed. “Fuck. I’ve – I really do have to go work out, I’m not allowed to skip unless I’m actually sick or something.” 

Joey whined, rolling to face Henry sleepily, his eyes still closed as he reached blindly for the other man. “Just tell them you’re dying and stay here and fuck me.” Henry made a choking noise and Joey’s hands found purchase on the man’s chest, sliding over warm skin and rippling muscles before the man tumbled out of bed and out of reach. 

“I cannot tell you how tempting that offer is, but I’m finding that if I were to do that I don’t think I’d ever work out again, and I’d just keep you in bed with me all day long.” Joey sniffed, unsure how that would be a bad thing, and opened his eyes in the dark of the room, looking for Henry. He found the dark shape of the man standing off to one side, sifting through what looked to be a dresser in the dim pre-dawn light. 

“That’s not fair, you can’t say things like that and then not fuck me.” Joey pouted, and the other man turned to look at him, his eyes reflecting the dim ambient light just enough for Joey to be able to see them. He shifted again in the large bed, tugging the covers more tightly around himself in an attempt to stave off the cold of the room without Henry there to warm him. “I can – if you need me to go–” 

Henry cut him off by leaning down, pressing a soft kiss to Joey’s lips and stemming the tide of his words. “You can stay. You should get some more sleep if you can.” He pulled back, running a hand softly through Joey’s hair. “I rather like the idea of you waiting here for me, if we’re being honest.” 

Joey curled into the touch, nudging his head against Henry’s hand like a cat. “Alright, well, if you insist.” His eyes had already started to flutter closed, sleep tempting him once more. “But you better be ready to fuck me when you get back, or I swear I’ll throw a fit.” 

The last thing he heard as he drifted off was Henry’s deep chuckle, and he felt a press of lips against his temple before the warmth that was Henry moved away from him. 

The next time Joey woke up, it was to his own alarm, blaring at him from across the room. He fumbled under the heavy bedclothes, kicking them away as he tried to find his phone to turn the alarm off. When his phone wasn’t right next to him, he looked around the room in confusion before the memories of where he was came back to him. He realized that at some point in the night he’d kicked off his pants (how he’d done that with Henry squeezing him so tightly, he had no idea) and that his phone was probably somewhere in the heap of clothes on the floor next to the bed. 

Joey rolled so his chest hung halfway off the bed, holding himself up with one hand as he dug through the pile of hastily strewn clothing in search of his phone. After a minute of searching, he found it, easily palming it and rolling back upright onto the mattress. The alarm silenced, Joey leaned back against the plush pillows, breathing as heavily as though he’d had to sprint somewhere. 

Once he was over the adrenaline rush of trying to find his phone and shut it off, he leaned back, stretching out the kinks in his body and taking stock of himself. He had a few aches and sore spots, mostly to do with having been held tightly for most of the night, but otherwise he seemed to be in good shape. 

Before he could do much more than stretch languidly and flick through the notifications on his phone, Joey heard noises from beyond the bedroom door that sounded like someone re-entering the apartment and putting things down, generally clattering around in the kitchen maybe. Joey froze, considering whether or not to leave the warm bed to see if Henry was back from his workout. He didn't have long to consider though, as after another few moments the door to the bedroom opened, letting in a bright swath of light from the hallway. 

Joey blinked rapidly, looking away from the light and trying to banish the spots from his eyes. By the time he got his vision back and managed to adjust to the light, Henry had entered the room and stood watching him. 

"Sorry if I woke you up, but it's probably time to get up anyway, we've got to be on set soon." Henry's voice was quiet but it carried, and Joey blinked a couple more times, staring at the man in something close to wonder. 

Henry looked, for all intents and purposes, even more godlike than usual. He was shirtless and glistening with sweat, chest expanding and contacting heavily as the morning's workout still seemed to be affecting him. Most shockingly was the lack of white hair gathered around his shoulders, and the shorter shock of curls surrounding him look a dark halo. Joey had to fight to keep his jaw from dropping as he took the man in, his body responding to Henry's presence so quickly it left him lightheaded. 

When Joey didn't say anything right away, Henry peered at him in concern and stepped forward, a small frown on his face. "Are you alright?" Joey managed a nod, his eyes not leaving Henry's chest as the man stepped closer. Only a few feet away now, Henry stopped, shifting his weight from foot to foot and looking at Joey oddly. “Okay, well, if you say you are.” He frowned, and Joey finally dragged his eyes back up to the other man’s face. 

“I’m - I’m good, really. Just, well, wow.” He waved an arm at Henry’s chest, and a smirk drew across Henry’s mouth. 

“Oh really, that’s all it takes to stun you speechless?” Henry’s expression was impish now, and he stepped forward before scooping Joey up into his arms in a bridal carry, holding the smaller man against him. 

Joey gave a surprised squeak at the sudden movement and his hands flew to Henry’s neck in an attempt to steady himself. His face was pressed firmly against Henry’s chest, and when he looked up at the other man, Henry was just smiling at him. Jaskier, of course, had  _ quite _ a few things to say about the new position, and how Henry smelled, and the fact that the man was so easily able to pick him up, but Joey shushed him in favor of enjoying the other man’s nearness. 

He’d expected Henry to put him down after the show of strength, maybe ravish him a little before he had to go shower and get ready to head to set, but instead Joey felt Henry turn and start walking back towards the bedroom door. 

“Uh, Henry? Where are we–” Joey cut off as Henry looked down at him sternly, raising an eyebrow at Joey’s question. He quieted, letting himself be carried by the larger man into what was a much nicer bathroom than the one in Joey’s apartment, that was for sure. 

Henry set him down on the edge of the tub, and Joey looked on in a daze as Henry turned the faucets, pushing his hand under the water to test it’s temperature before deciding it was good and pushing the stopper into place. As he did, Joey’s eyes traveled the length of the small room, taking in the larger-than-average bathtub and separate shower. 

“Alright, but how come my bathroom isn’t this nice?” Joey’s voice was louder than he’d intended, and he winced at the sound even as Henry looked back at him in fond amusement. 

“Well, you’re not starring, are you?” His tone held nothing but fond amusement, and Joey huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back against the wall as he waited for the tub to fill. 

“Still would have been nice to have something like  _ this _ , I mean, really.” Joey couldn’t keep the smile off his face though, and Henry just leaned forward in response and kissed him, easily shutting off any further protests. They kissed for long minutes, not bothering to go farther as the water ran, and when they finally broke apart Joey was panting, his arms coming up to clutch at Henry’s biceps. 

Henry gave him another smile and then leaned back, straightening and stretching with his arms above his head before reaching down to pull off the basketball shorts he’d work to work out. Joey could do nothing but stare as every inch of the man was revealed to him, Henry’s cock bouncing up and against his stomach, already hard as he eyed Joey. When Henry leaned back towards him, however, Joey shook his head, batting the man’s hands away from him. 

“No – come on, if you start that, we’re going to be late. Just. Get in the bath already.” Henry raised his eyebrow again but did as Joey instructed, stepping over the lip of the tub and into the warm water with a hiss of pleasure. 

“Nggh, fuck, that’s so nice.” He sank down, eyes closed, and stretched out along the bottom of the tub, arms coming up to hold the rim. After another moment, he quirked one eye open to look at Joey, who still sat on the edge looking at him. “Well, get in already.” 

Joey goggled at him, looking from Henry’s face and then back to the tub. It was larger than your standard bathtub, yes, but not incredibly so and Henry’s bulky frame did a good job of taking up most of the room already. 

“I’m not – Henry, just enjoy your damn bath, you don’t need me in there with you.” Joey’s words were clipped, and he rolled his eyes at the other man. "Besides, I can wash your hair like this, yeah?” 

Henry didn’t dignify the words with a verbal response, just reached one large hand away from the edge of the tub and wrapped his fingers around Joey’s wrist. Joey tugged on the grip, testing the other man’s hold on him, and found that he stood no chance of getting out of it. He sighed, looking down at the man sitting just below the surface of the steaming water. 

“Oh, all  _ right _ , you brute.” Joey’s voice was put upon, but he slid one leg over and into the water with a sigh, enjoying the heat and the feeling of Henry’s other hand coming up to guide him down. With the other man’s help, Joey found himself sitting between Henry’s legs, his own knees pulled up and his feet resting against the other end of the tub. One of Henry’s arms snaked around his chest, pulling him flush with the other man and causing him to rub up against the erection at his back. 

Joey let his head flop back until his face was mashed against Henry’s neck, feeling the man breathing steadily behind him. “Hmmph, fine. I guess this is pretty nice.” He felt Henry’s rumbled hum of agreement more than heard it. 

As he lounged in the warm water, Joey felt Jaskier getting more and more impatient, annoyed with the general proceedings and lack of gymnastic, sweaty sex they could be having. Joey rolled his eyes at the bard’s general sluttiness and shifted against Henry, enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. 

After another few minutes, Henry started wiggling behind him more, and Joey opened his eyes from the half-daze that he’d fallen into. When Henry sat up straighter, pulling him back as well, Joey groaned, resisting the movement. Henry chuckled, the sound going right to the pit of Joey’s stomach. 

“Hmm, c’mon, we can’t stay here forever.” At Henry’s pronouncement, Joey huffed, grumbling wordlessly against his chest. Henry’s hands came up to grip his arms, pushing at Joey until he sat forward. “If you scoot up a bit I can wash your hair.”  _ That _ was enough to get Joey to actually move, and he shifted forward, twisting to catch Henry’s eyes with a soft smile. The other man smiled back at him before reaching for a red bottle on the side of the tub, pouring the shampoo into one hand and setting it back down. 

Joey faced forward again, closing his eyes as Henry’s hands worked their way into his hair, lathering the shampoo and scrubbing it over his scalp in circular motions. The feeling was heavenly and he moaned, pressing back into the hands on his head. Henry chuckled behind him, and when he spoke again it was with Geralt’s deeper rasp. “You sound obscene, Bard. Who’d have thought that this is all it took to make you moan like a two bit whore?” 

At the words, Joey shivered, his inner Jaskier pushing his way to the surface forcefully and running his mouth before he could catch himself. “I’d gladly be your whore if you promise not to stop doing that,  _ fuck _ .” He moaned again, Henry’s fingers working some kind of witcher sorcery on his head that sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. Henry chuckled again behind him and removed his hands briefly to rinse them in the bathwater before tipping Joey’s head back to wash the soap out. 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Jaskier.” Henry’s tone was all Geralt, half mirth and half chastising as he cupped handfuls of water and let them run down over Joey’s head, rinsing the last of the shampoo out of his hair. “If you were truly my whore, I’d keep you tied to my bed so you’d always be ready and waiting for me to fuck you whenever I felt like it.” He paused, considering. “Hmm, that would also have the added benefit of keeping you from following me on hunts. Maybe I should do it after all.” 

Joey grunted, blindly slapping at Henry’s thigh with one hand. “Don’t think I wouldn’t love that, you brute.” Internally, Joey rolled his eyes at how excited Jaskier was by the idea, silently judging the bard for his complete approval of becoming Geralt’s sex slave. “But as it stands, we both have prior commitments and I know that my talents as a musician would be wasted if I was naught but a vessel for your pleasure.” 

Henry grunted again, moving his hands from Joey’s hair and letting the smaller man straighten up. “Hmm.” Joey couldn’t help but smile at the wordless disapproval, and he twisted to look at Henry’s face. The sight of the man with dark, curly hair was a shock again, even though he was well aware that Henry wasn’t wearing the full Geralt rig, he still startled a little as he turned around. 

Henry’s eyes followed his surprise and he frowned, looking at Joey with his brows furrowed. “What is it?” 

Joey laid a hand on his shoulder, the other one coming up to run through Henry’s hair, tugging at it. “I wasn’t expecting – it still throws me off to see you with dark hair.” At the words, Henry’s frown melted into a wry smile and he settled one of his hands against Joey’s side, running his thumb against the bottom of his ribcage. 

“It throws me off too, sometimes. I’ve been more Geralt than Henry for the last however long.” He shrugged, eyes trailing down to watch his thumb run over Joey’s skin. “But I guess I’ll have to get used to being myself at some point, since I’m not going to be Geralt forever.” 

Joey frowned, hearing a note of longing in Henry’s voice. Before he could say anything, however, Jaskier surged forward and fisted both hands in Henry’s hair, tugging at it until the other man looked him in the eyes. 

Henry’s eyes widened, startled by the sudden movement, and Joey waited until the man was focused on him before speaking. “Do you think this is what you would have looked like, without the mutations?” He ran the fingers of one hand through Henry’s hair, marveling at the soft, damp locks between his fingers. “Because really, you’re as beautiful like this as you are with white hair, not that I’m surprised.” He gave Henry a soft smile and used the grip on his hair to pull the other man’s head forward into a kiss. 

It was an unhurried kiss, and Jaskier took charge of it, shifting Joey around so he ended up kneeling with his thighs on either side of Henry’s, their erections sliding together between their stomachs. When they finally broke apart, Joey pressed his forehead to Henry’s, capturing the other man’s eyes. 

“You’re my white wolf, no matter what color your hair is. I don’t care what you look like, Geralt – you’re mine and I’m yours.” Joey heard the words as though someone else was speaking them, and when he pulled back, Henry was watching him with no small amount of awe. Joey bit his lip, suddenly aware of how he’d sounded. “I mean, well, not that – I’m not trying to say that you’re, that we’re–” He stopped and took a breath, trying to calm himself. “Jaskier gets a little excited sometimes, but I’m not trying to say that - that we’re suddenly, I don’t know, monogamous or anything, just that, well, Jaskier’s not leaving Geralt of his own volition.” He offered Henry a smile, and the other man returned it easily. 

“I understand what you meant, no worries.” 

Joey breathed out a sigh of relief, glad that his words hadn’t been too forward. He didn’t get a chance to worry further as Henry grasped both of their erections in one massive hand, pumping them tightly. At the feeling, Joey gasped and fell forward, his forehead hitting Henry’s shoulder as his hands came up to grasp at the man’s shoulders. Henry let out a strained chuckle, clearly also affected by the sensations even as he worked his fist over them both. 

“Fuck, that’s – Ger – Henry, fuck, don’t stop–” Joey’s voice was high and breathy and he would have been embarrassed at how wanton he sounded, except for the fact that Henry seemed to be just as affected, letting out a grunt with his face pressed into Joey’s hair as he stroked. After another moment, Henry’s other hand slipped around Joey’s waist, fingers brushing over the top of his ass. Joey keened, caught between bucking forward and pressing back against those wandering fingers. 

Henry didn’t make him wait, and he pressed his fingers along the cleft of Joey’s ass, drawing the pads between his cheeks and brushing over his hole. Joey gasped again, gripping Henry’s shoulders tighter as the two sensations pushed him higher into the stratosphere. 

When Joey’s orgasm hit it took him by surprise, his vision whiting out and his thighs trembling with the strain. Henry didn’t stop stroking them as Joey came, and followed him over the edge moments after. 

Joey came back to himself slowly, feeling the haze of orgasm recede as he lay against Henry’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of Henry’s breathing. When he finally regained some control over his limbs, he pushed himself back, levering himself up until he sat back on his heels, hands braced on Henry’s chest. Henry looked as dazed as Joey felt, and he gave Joey a dopey smile as Joey shifted himself. 

“Gods, that’s – wow.” Henry’s voice was low, and Joey just nodded his agreement. “I do keep intending to fuck you properly, but I’m finding it hard to hold off long enough to do so.” Joey chuckled at that, and leaned forward once more, sloshing against Henry’s chest. 

“Yes, well, I’m going to hold you to it sooner or later.” 

Henry chuckled and Joey felt the vibrations through his chest, closing his eyes once more as he lay against the larger man. 

Before either of them could doze off, however, an alarm sounded from Henry’s phone, which had been deposited on the lip of the sink when they entered the bathroom. Joey sat up once more, looking at Henry in question, and found the other man’s eyes wide as he pushed himself forward, sloshing the bathwater around as he detangled their limbs. 

“Henry? What’s–” Joey cut off as Henry stood, going speechless as water cascaded over his chest and thighs and down his body. Henry didn’t stop to let Joey have a good oogle, though, and instead stepped out of the tub quickly, reaching for a towel that hung on the back of the door. 

“That’s the alarm that means I should already be on my way to set, shit.” Henry shook himself like a dog, spraying water all over the bathroom and making Joey bite back a smile. When he stilled, his hair was sticking up and he ran the towel over it before giving himself a cursory once over with the terrycloth. “I’ve got to go, like, five minutes ago or makeup will have my head.” 

He paused long enough to shoot Joey an apologetic look, biting his lip as he took him in, still seated in the bathtub and looking at him in askance. Joey shook his head, making a ‘shoo’ing motion at Henry. “Go, go, you don’t need to explain yourself, I get it. I can take care of this if you want, finish up here and lock the door on my way out.” 

Henry shot him a grateful look before bending down to capture Joey’s lips in a soft kiss, conveying his thanks in the quick motion. Joey pressed forward for a second before breaking the kiss, rolling his eyes at the other man. “Come now, get on with it, go clothe yourself and get out of here.” Henry nodded at him, and when he straightened and turned towards the bathroom door, Joey couldn’t help the gasp he let out at the sight of such a perfect ass directly in front of his face. 

Henry chuckled without turning around, clearly aware of what had sparked the noise, and strode out of the bathroom without another word. Joey was left starting to prune up still sitting in the bathtub, and he sighed, leaning back against the edge of the tub. 

“How the hell did I even end up here?” The question echoed in the now quiet bathroom, and even as he spoke, Joey heard the slam of the front door as Henry left the apartment. He spent another few moments just lounging in the tub before finally sighing and levering himself up and out of the now tepid water, pulling the plug and letting the tub drain. Joey found a second towel and wrapped himself with it, enjoying how large and fluffy it was. 

When he finally emerged from the bathroom, it was to a quiet apartment, and Joey walked through the hall quickly, tracing the route back to Henry’s bedroom from his otherwise distracted memories of being carried to the bathroom. He found the bedroom without managing to get lost, and when he sat down on the bed still wrapped in his towel, he just took a moment to look around, taking in the reality of his situation. 

He, Joey Batey, was sitting naked in Henry Cavill’s bedroom after staying overnight and having mindblowing bathtub sex less than half an hour before. What even. 

Joey flopped back onto the bed, arms splayed, and whined wordlessly, wondering when exactly he would wake up. When a minute passed and he was still there instead of waking in his own bed alone, he closed his eyes, pinching himself. That too did nothing to wake him up from what could only be a very pleasant dream, and he opened his eyes again, sitting up. 

Deciding there was nothing to be done but assume he wasn't dreaming, Joey stood from the bed and finished toweling himself off, running the cloth over his head and trying to keep his hair from curling too much, since it was always such a pain to tame for filming if he didn't dry it correctly. In the back of his head, Jaskier grumbled about how much harder it was to maintain when he was on the road, and Joey rolled his eyes at the thought. 

"You're not even real! You've never once spent any actual time 'on the road', you moron, you're a fictional character." His voice was loud in the small room and he rolled his eyes again at himself for arguing not only with a character, but one that he willingly let take up space in his own mind. 

He couldn't be annoyed at himself for long though, not while he was still deliriously happy at having bedded his Witcher, and so Joey just huffed at himself before reaching for the clothes still strewn across the floor, pulling them on over his still damp skin with only sight wincing at the sensation. 

As he dressed, Joey hummed the tune to 'toss a coin', the incredibly catchy song Jaskier got to sing in his first episode. After humming the melody for a minute, he started singing under his breath since nobody was around to hear him. 

" _ Toss a coin to your Witcher, oh valley of penis–" _

When the word 'penis' came out of his mouth, however, Joey stopped short, drawing up to full attention. "Uh, where the hell did that–" He shook his head at himself, instead waving off whatever had put that in his head instead of 'plenty'. "You know what, I'm not even going to question it, I'm just going to blame Henry and his magnificent penis for that and just roll with it."

In the back of his head, Jaskier grumbled about the lyrics, saying something about Yennefer and something else, but Joey just rolled his eyes at his own imagination run wild and ignored the urge to flesh out the specifics. 

He finished buttoning up his shirt and grabbed the damp towel (plus Henry's, which he noticed lying on one corner of the bed) before returning to the bathroom to hang them up properly. As he walked, he continued humming 'toss a coin', the song now fully stuck in his head, as it was wont to do. 

Everything taken care of that he possibly could, Joey sighed, scrubbing a hand through his still damp hair. He'd procrastinated long enough, and it was time to get the fuck out of Henry's place. Joey wanted to get back to his own apartment and change before he had to be on set anyway, but he couldn't shake the feeling that once he left, the magic of the night before would be broken and everything would return to normal. 

He sighed again and double checked around Henry's bed for anything else he may have missed, and when he found nothing, he turned and headed for the front door. Letting himself out, Joey looked around surreptitiously to make sure nobody else in the crew was around to see him leaving Henry's place, and when he saw nobody, he slipped out and down the stairs that led to one of the side alleys that would take him back to his own apartment. 

When he finally arrived on set, freshly changed and coffee-d up for the day, Joey was promptly handed the script for one of the later episodes he was in, the one where he and Geralt finally met up with Yennifer. Joey was excited to see how Jaskier and the witch would interact, and he flipped through his script idly as he sat in the makeup chair while the makeup and hair people fluttered around him. 

Up until that point, Joey had mostly forgotten about his strange slip of the tongue that morning while he was leaving Henry's, but as he flipped another page of the script, his eyes landed on one line and he froze. 

_ Yennefer crowds Jaskier, cruelly ordering him to sing. He starts singing 'toss a coin' and as he finishes the line, she grabs his penis in a threat, causing him to end the lyric with "oh valley of penis".  _

Joey was absently glad that he'd chugged his coffee already, because as he read and reread the notes, the empty cup slipped from his grip, clattering on the floor below him. He didn't bend to pick it up, instead focusing harder on his script. 

When Jaskier's voice rang out inside his head, Joey nearly jumped out of his chair.  _ Yes, well, it's a catchy change and it does fit especially well considering your Henry's…. endowments. _

Joey's eyes flicked up, catching his own expression of growing horror in the mirror. He didn't dare to speak out loud, but he instead focused on thinking one specific thing.  _ How did I know that lyric? _

In the mirror, his expression of worry changed for the briefest of moments, his eyes rolling as he felt himself sigh in exasperation. The words came to him loud and slow, as though the person speaking thought he was a bit dim, despite the fact that he was the only one that could hear them. 

You _ didn't know it, I did. _

Jaskier was clear as day, and Joey knew with a sinking clarity that he'd not been the one to conjure those words, that the character in his head was anything but his alone to breathe life into. 

"Oh fuck." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop, more! I will probably have what could be charitably described as a....inconsistant posting schedule, so be aware, but I am working on more.

Joey's first thought, once he realized he wasn't alone in his own head, was that he needed to talk to Geralt, see what the other man thought might be the cause. His second thought was a colorful string of curses as he realized his mistake. 

_ Oh for gods' sakes, stop panicking; you're acting like a child. _

Jaskier's voice in his head was annoyed, and Joey didn’t calm down in the slightest, his heart speeding up further at the insistent realization that no, he hadn't imagined the last five minutes. 

Before he could do anything even stupider, like trying to speak aloud, a voice rang out behind him. "Hey Joey, you dropped your coffee!" It was Melissa, one of the makeup girls, and she bent over to grab the cup off the floor, setting it on the small table in front of him. She smiled at him but faltered at his expression. "Are you okay hon? You don't look so hot." 

She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead, feeling to see if he had a fever, and he blinked at her before regaining some of his composure. When he spoke, his voice was only a little shaky. "Oh, well, I've been feeling a little out of sorts, but I haven't been getting the best sleep of late. I wouldn't be surprised if I managed to catch something while my immune system isn't up to snuff.” He grinned at her, trying for reassuring. “But it's not too bad, probably just a cold or something."

She took her hand back, still studying him. "Hmm, well if you're not feeling well, I don't want you pushing yourself, alright?" She reached for him again, this time pinching his cheek with a smile. "If you run yourself ragged, I'll be the one that has to cover up those bags under your eyes, you hear me? I'll talk to the showrunners if I have to, if you start looking any worse."

Joey blanched and shook his head, all other thoughts forgotten. "No! No, that's not necessary, Melissa, I'm sure I'll be fine. I'll - I'll go get some orange juice right now, alright?" He pushed back in his chair, standing swiftly. "Besides, I'm pretty much done here anyway. I'll just nip over to catering and get that juice, yeah?" 

She rolled her eyes at him but nodded, giving him the green light. Joey tossed her another smile before making his way out of the trailer, beelining for the nearest bathroom. Luckily it was empty and he locked the door behind him before turning to the mirror above the sink, facing his reflection. 

His face looked exactly the same, and as he eyed his features, he couldn't find anything changed. 

"What the hell is happening to me?" His voice rang out in the small room, and even as he watched his face closely, he felt something like...a nudging in the back of his head. Like Jaskier was asking permission for something? 

Joey didn't like it one bit, but he just sighed, closing his eyes for a second before opening them again. He bit his lip, and nodded at the reflection staring back at him. He wasn't sure how to acquiesce to the nudge, but as he focused on it, he felt Jaskier take hold of his motor controls lightly, saw his expression shift slightly to what Joey thought of as his 'Jaskier' expression. 

"You need to stop acting like you're dying and get hold of yourself." The words were harsh and had he full control of his face, Joey would have pouted. As it was, he just stared back at his own face, twisted with annoyance as it glared at him. "I'm not sure how this happened either, but we're gonna have to just suck it up and deal with this until we figure out a way to fix it." 

Jaskier's words were matter of fact, and if Joey didn't know any better, he would have believed that the bard was nothing but mildly annoyed with Joey's antics. However, Joey  _ did _ know better, seeing as he had a front row seat to Jaskier's mind, and he could feel the bard's worry strumming though him, mingling with Joey's own.

It was the worst kind of feedback loop, and he screwed his eyes shut, rubbing his palms over his closed eyelids as he tried to make the situation go away. 

When he opened his eyes once more and looked at himself in the mirror, Jaskier stared back solemnly. "I think you know what I'm going to suggest already." Joey did know, but he didn't like it one bit. Jaskier wanted to go find Geralt to see if he'd been experiencing the same thing, but  _ Henry wasn't Geralt _ and Joey wasn't sure he wanted to open that can of worms if it turned out he was the only one going crazy here. 

Jaskier raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh I can assure you, you're not the  _ only one _ going crazy." 

Joey covered his face with his hands, groaning, and shook his head. 

"No, no no nooo, maybe if I – maybe I'm just asleep, I'm dreaming and this is just...a very vivid hallucination or dream or  _ nightmare– _ " He stopped talking, aware that he sounded even crazier when he said it aloud. He sighed again, taking his hands from his face and eying Jaskier in the mirror. "Alright, I'm going to go talk to Henry and see if he's experiencing the same thing." Joey paused, glaring at his reflection. " _ You _ are not to say a goddamn thing to him until I say you can." 

Jaskier nodded Joey's head, which was a right strange feeling, and bit his lip. "Yes, of course, won't say a thing." 

Had he more time, Joey would have argued, since he was inside the bard's head and he could  _ tell _ the other man was lying to him, much the same as he lied to Geralt when he promised not to follow him on hunts, but as it were he just shook his head at himself before flipping the lock on the bathroom door and setting out to find Henry. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apoligize for the lack of porn in this and the previous chapter, but I promise more is coming! Eventually, lol.

When he finally found the other man, Henry was just finishing up his own hair and makeup and was reading through the same script Joey’d been given. He looked up when Joey approached and gave him a soft smile, one that tugged at Joey's heart. Joey bit his lip when he reached the other man, looking around the two of them to see if anyone else was around. 

Henry caught Joey's secretive look and smirked at him, all dirty heat in his gaze that  _ did things _ to Joey's insides, not to mention the fact that just one look was enough to send Jaskier off the deep end. Joey held firm though, and gave Henry a nod. 

"Hey. Can, uh, can we talk? Somewhere private?" Joey must have done too good a job at keeping his anxiety out of his time, because Henry's smirk deepened and he leaned over, placing his mouth by Joey's ear. 

"Hmm, you haven't had enough already? Need to find somewhere private so you can fall to your knees for me?" At the words, Joey's knees did indeed give a precarious wobble, arousal suddenly thrumming through his body, but he shook his head, pushing Henry back a little in order to catch his breath. 

"Henry, no, well, I mean, yes, that sounds incredible, but I actually have something important to talk with you about." Henry pulled back, scanning Joey's face with a frown. 

"Okay, yeah, sure." He let his hand fall onto Joey's shoulder, his thumb stroking over the fabric of his shirt. "Let's find somewhere we can talk." 

Joey let the other man lead, following as Henry walked a path through the set, around people setting up cameras and fiddling with scenery. Luckily for them, it seemed like nobody was ready to start filming yet, and wouldn't be for a good half hour. 

Finally they made their way to an unused storage room that was mostly out of the way; it was clean and well kept but didn't look highly trafficked, and Joey breathed out a sigh as Henry closed the door, turning to face him. 

"Okay, what is it you wanted to talk about? If I've – if something happened that you, that I…" Henry trailed off, looking at Joey with his brows furrowed. "If this morning was too much, or you want to stop this  _ thing _ we've been doing, just - just tell me, I'm not going to freak out." 

Joey bit his lip, not liking the fact that Henry's first assumption every time they talked was that Joey was unhappy with the arrangement and wanted out. He reached out a hand to the other man, who stepped forward easily to take it, letting Joey pull him closer. 

"No, that's not what it's about." Joey sighed, letting his head fall forward so his forehead pressed against Henry's pecs. Henry's large hand came up to press against the back of Joey's head, stroking softly through his hair. When he spoke again, Joey's words were muffled in Henry's shirt. "So I, uh, I'm not sure how to ask this, exactly." Henry tensed under his touch and Joey wrapped an arm around Henry's waist, letting his fingers play under the waistband of the man's pants. "Do you remember the other day, when I said that I can feel Jaskier's impulses more strongly than I usually do with characters, but I'm not going crazy or anything?" 

Henry hummed, an agreeing noise that resonated through his chest and against Joey's face as he pressed against the other man. He took a deep breath, deciding to just be out with it, for better or for worse. 

"Well, I'm not so sure I'm not crazy anymore." At that, Henry pulled back, looking Joey in the eyes. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

Joey worried at his bottom lip and Henry's eyes tracked the movement, fixing on the reddening skin. 

"I mean that, well, I–" Joey sighed again. "I'm not the only one in my head anymore, Jaskier is, well, he's in here with me." Joey lifted a hand and rapped on his skull before letting his hand drop again, not meeting Henry's eyes. "So either I'm going crazy, or something incredibly weird is going on and I'm really hoping you say that you've got Geralt in there with you because I'd rather not get carted off to the loony bin." 

Henry didn't say anything for a long moment, and Joey's heart sped up, anxiety about his admission racing through his veins. 

"Hmm." Henry hummed again, and while Jaskier was fairly convinced that it was Geralt's thinking hum, Joey wasn't sure that he agreed. He looked up, eyes tracing over Henry's expression. Henry didn't look as stony as he did when he was Geralt, but he wasn't exactly as forthcoming with emotions about the admission as Joey had hoped. 

"Henry, I'm sure you're just, I don't know, thinking or whatever, but I feel like I'm going crazy over here, I need something more than 'hmm' from you." 

His words seemed to shift something in the other man, and Henry blinked before refocusing on Joey's face. "Right, sorry, just thinking." 

_ Ha! I told you! _ At Jaskier's triumphant mental shout, Joey winced and Henry's eyes fixed on his face keenly. 

"Joey, I'm not - I'm not sure I understand what you mean." Henry's voice was slow as he worked though his words carefully. "You've said that you feel the character more strongly than you have other characters; are you sure you're not just experiencing some hardcore character bleed?" 

Joey was shaking his head before Henry was even finished talking. "No, no it's not that, it's different." He bit his lip. "It's – this morning, I was singing 'toss a coin' but for some reason I sang it with different lyrics, and I chalked it up to my just being, I don't know, loopy or whatever, but when I got the script for the new episode I realized that the lyrics I was singing are in there, and I didn't know about it until I saw it on the page." Joey frowned, unsure how else to describe it. "I knew something that I didn't have any way of knowing, and then – Jaskier has been pushy lately, and I thought I was just getting a little too invested in the character but it's not that, he's in my head as a separate person from _ me _ , Joey, and it's – I don't feel like I'm crazy, I just feel like me, except for the other person living in my head, but that sounds like the kind of thing that a crazy person would say, and so I just...I just need you to either tell me I'm insane or agree that something really strange is going on." 

When he finished talking, stumbling over his words and hurrying through the convoluted explanation, Joey took a deep breath, inhaling through his nose and holding it tightly as he waited for Henry's response. Henry frowned, looking Joey over. 

"I - I don't know what to tell you. I'm sorry." Henry looked truly sorry too, his face full of concern as he thumbed over Joey's skin in rhythmic circles. "I don't think you're crazy, Joey, but I also don't know that I'm really experiencing the same thing with Geralt." He sighed. "Yes, he's rather loud and insistent, but I don't think that I know things I shouldn't know, or anything like that." Henry frowned at him, choosing his next words carefully. "Are you sure that, well, I know we've been – we've been messing around as Geralt and Jaskier, do you think that has something to do with it?" He gave a shrug, eyes looking away from Joey. "I realize that I haven't been – maybe you're feeling like you're Jaskier because you've been getting attention when you give in and act like him?" 

Joey's mouth opened and closed a couple times, but no words made it out, either from him or Jaskier. After another few moments of spluttering, he reached up to smack Henry on the bicep. 

"Henry! I'm not - I'm not  _ pretending _ that I'm Jaskier in real life because I think - I think that you're only interested in  _ him _ !" Joey's face was bright red, he could feel it, but he ignored the heat of embarrassment itching up his spine. "I'm not – I know that you're – that we're–" He faltered, realizing that actually he wasn't sure what  _ they _ were. But he knew it wasn't what Henry was suggesting. "Look, I'm not the kind of person who would make up something like that." He crossed his arms, looking at Henry defiantly. 

Henry, for his part, seemed flustered by Joey's indignation. "No, I wasn't – I didn't mean to suggest that you were lying, per se, just that maybe you didn't realize what you were doing, or something." When Joey just glared at him, he held his hands up in front of him. "But clearly that's not the case, so I'll drop it." Joey gave him a nod. "But that still means that we don't know what's happening to you, and why you think you're - you're hearing Jaskier in your head." 

Joey frowned, conceding the point. "Yes, well, if you don't think Geralt is the same, then I don't know how to prove it." He tapped his fingers against his thigh, thinking. After another moment, he looked up at Henry. "I've got it!" 

Henry blinked at him. "You've got... what?" 

Joey rolled his eyes at the other man. "I know how I can prove it, and how we figure out if it's affecting you as well!" Henry didn't look especially convinced, and Joey laid a hand on his arm gently, asking him to trust. "Look, it's not anything bad. Just...just ask me something that only Jaskier would know." 

Henry frowned at him again. "Well if it's only something Jaskier would know, how do I know what the right answer is?" 

Joey rolled his eyes. "No, just – slip into Geralt's head and think of something that only Jaskier would know the answer to, something that's not in any of the scripts or the books or the games or that we've talked about. Ask me only something he would know." Henry hesitated, and Joey stepped closer, into his personal space. "I'm not – even if you think you're just making up some random question off the top of your head, please try it? If I'm wrong, we'll go from there, but if I'm right it'll prove that it's not just me." 

Henry nodded at him and closed his eyes, thinking. He opened them again after another few moments, seeking out Joey's gaze. "Alright, I've got something only Jaskier should know, that's not in any of the scripts." Joey held his breath, waiting. "When was the first time Geralt and Jaskier slept together?" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yennefer had her uterus cut out and she got badass magical powers plus beauty - that sounds like an incredibly fair trade to me, I would cut mine out with a rusty spork right now for absolutely nothing in return. Just saying, lol. 
> 
> Anyway here's the next chapter, I hope y'all like it!

Not sure what he'd expected, Joey let out a breath, giving Henry a soft smile. "There's no reason to give me a softball. I feel like that one's almost too easy, since Jaskier remembers it so clearly." He continued on, letting Jaskier shape the words that flowed out of him. "It was after a hunt of yours – the monster wasn't important but you came back to me all keyed up and black eyed, your potions not out of your system fully." 

When Joey paused, he took in Henry's expression. The man's brows were furrowed as he focused on Jaskier's story, and Joey couldn't figure out if he believed him yet. "Anyway, you got back to the inn and you were pacing the room, and when I told you to stop, you snapped at me that the potion you took was designed to keep you focused on a physical task, and that it was either pacing or I had better find you something else to focus on, something that would keep your body suitably occupied." Jaskier smirked, enjoying the story. "So of course I suggested you go to your knees for me, as a joke, but the words had barely passed my lips before you were across the room, tugging my pants down and practically inhaling my cock." 

Henry was now an interesting shade of red, and Jaskier paid it no mind as he spoke. "With that potion of yours, you ended up getting me off three times that night, twice with your mouth and the third time with that thick cock of yours between my thighs." He threw Henry another smirk. "Never let it be said that I'm not a bard of many talents though, since you came at least as many times as a result of my ministrations." 

As he felt the story coming to a close Joey blinked, becoming more aware of his surroundings as he took back control of his body gradually, Jaskier ceding the reins to him. He looked up at Henry's face, the frowning, tight expression he saw there, one he couldn't decipher completely. 

Joey squeezed with the hand on Henry's bicep. "Henry? Do you – I mean, was that – how does Jaskier's story match up with what you expected?" 

Henry looked down at him, expression still tight. "What I  _ expected  _ was to hear a story that didn't match the idea I had in my head, so I'm not sure how to answer that." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Unfortunately, that was  _ exactly _ what Geralt says happened, which means I have no idea what the hell is happening." His words were growled, his confusion at what was happening pushing him into Geralt's grumbly register. 

Joey blinked. He knew there was something going on that wasn't just him going insane (or so he'd hoped) but the admission that Geralt corroborated Jaskier's story still managed to blindside him. 

"You, uh, what?" His voice was as shaky as Henry looked, and he cleared his throat before continuing. "Not that, I mean, but – really?" 

Henry gave him a nod, face stony. Before he could do more than that, however, the door swung open and both of them whirled around to find one of the production assistants framed in the open doorway. She gave a surprised squeak at the sudden intensity of both of their gazes. 

One she collected herself, clearing her throat, she looked from Joey to Henry and then back again. "I, uh, I'm supposed to be grabbing something for one of the shots, I'm sorry!" She gestured towards one of the shelves behind them, flushing red. "And I, uh, -–I don't want to interrupt, uh, whatever you guys were up to or anything but I'm pretty sure they've been looking for you; we were supposed to start shooting like fifteen minutes ago." 

She flushed even harder as she looked between the two of them, clearly drawing inferences about why they were both in a seldom used room, away from the rest of the crew and standing only scant inches apart. In his head, Jaskier reminded Joey that it wasn't like they  _ weren't _ fucking on every flat surface they could find, and Joey frowned. Sure, if she'd actually walked in on them, that would be one thing, but he'd have to suffer the whispers without even getting any orgasms out of it. 

The girl made an aborted move before steeling herself and stepping towards the two of them, reaching for the thing she'd been sent to grab and plucking it off the shelf with one deft move. She stepped back towards the door quickly, giving them one more glance before closing the door behind herself as she exited. 

As soon as she was gone, Henry groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "Well, that's not going to be an issue, I'm sure." 

Joey rolled his eyes, slapping at Henry's bicep lightly. "Oh please, don't be so dramatic. Everyone will get their gossip on and in two days nobody will care, that's how it works." He looked up into Henry's eyes, studying the other man's expression. "And I mean, we  _ are _ fucking, it's not like she had the wrong idea." 

Jaskier did a little victory dance at that in Joey's head, and Joey got the feeling that if he could have, Jaskier would have stuck his tongue out as well.  _ So you admit I was right! _

Joey rolled his eyes once more, partly amused and partly annoyed at the bard's antics. He shook himself, however, and straightened his spine. "But really, if they're looking for us we really should go, we've got a very,  _ very _ long day of shooting ahead of us as it is." Henry's frown deepened at that as he considered Joey's words. 

"We should go, yes." He hesitated. "But – we need to talk about this, and I don't think it can wait, if everything that seems like it's happening is actually happening." 

Joey paused and then nodded in agreement, looking up towards Henry’s face as he considered. “Yes, we do really need to talk about everything, but unlike you, I’m not a major movie star, so if I’m late for shooting they won’t just wave it away like it’s nothing.” Henry frowned at him, but Joey didn’t let him get a word in edgewise. “Anyway, let's say that we’ll um, we’ll talk after shooting? We could go back to your apartment, or something?” 

Henry nodded, still eying Joey with an unreadable expression. “Yes, that’s – lets do that.” He licked his lips as he looked down at Joey, and the small motion sent a shiver down Joey’s spine. 

Before Joey could do anything more, Henry had stepped even more into his space and started crowding him towards the door. When Joey felt his back hit the wood, he expected Henry to stop moving forward but instead the larger man stepped closer still, until they were pressed together from head to toe. 

Joey looked up into Henry's yellow eyes with a gulp, seeing the rawness in the other man's expression. He got the feeling that more of Geralt was bleeding through than Henry realized, especially as the other man hummed at him, leaning closer until his lips were a hair's breadth away from Joey's own. Joey was frozen, waiting for Henry to  _ do something _ , and when Henry finally pressed their lips together, he melted against Henry's touch, letting the other man wedge a thigh between his own with ease. 

The onslaught was heady, and when Henry pulled back suddenly, letting Joey go, it was all he could do not to whimper at the loss. Jaskier was just as devastated, and he urged Joey to follow the other man's lips, not letting him stop away. Joey ignored the impulse to the best of his abilities, instead opening his eyes slowly  _ (when had he closed them? _ ) and searching out Henry's face. 

“What was that for?” 

Henry smirked at him, dark promise shining through his expression, and Joey gulped. “Well, if they’re going to be talking about us, we might as well give them something to talk about.” 

He let go of Joey abruptly, stepping back and shooting Joey a softer smile, one that was less predatory than it had been a moment before. Joey whined low in his throat, hands reaching for Henry to try and pull him back down, and Henry just shook his head, still smiling. 

“We really do have to go, they’re not going to wait for us forever.” Henry laughed outright when Joey pouted, crossing his arms in a huff at the other man’s logical reasoning. 

“Yes, well, fine, just fine.” His tone was petulant but he stepped away from the door and let Henry pull it open, following the larger man out of the small room. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in as many days? Madness, I tell you, madness. Don't go expecting this from me though lol.

They only got six knowing looks on their way to where they were supposed to be filming, and Joey counted that as a minor victory. With the way gossip travels on set, it was surprising that they didn’t get leered at by everyone they passed, and he let out a small sigh of relief that they seemed to be mostly flying under the radar. 

When they got where they needed to be, Joey and Henry didn’t have much more time to even share a look before they were being ordered about, told to stand on their marks, and get going. 

Joey didn’t have much time to dwell on the events of the past few days much during filming, since it was one of those days where they had more to film than felt should be humanly possible, and both him and Henry were run ragged trying to get in all the shots they needed before they could wrap. Luckily, Jaskier seemed content to linger in the back of his mind, giving pointers on how he would react to certain stimuli every once in a while. 

By the end of the day, Joey was exhausted, and he’d almost forgotten about his plans with Henry that evening until the man himself sidled up next to him, one hand landing on the small of Joey’s back. Joey shivered even as he looked around, surreptitiously trying to see if anyone had noticed the possessive gesture. There was nobody standing near them, and he breathed out a sigh of relief, leaning into the touch. 

“Are you ready?” Henry’s voice was low, gravelly after a full day of rasping out Geralt’s lines, and the sound sent another shiver down Joey’s spine. He nodded, looking up at Henry and nibbling at his lip. He watched as Henry’s eyes were drawn to the motion, his gaze darkening as he looked at Joey. “Then let’s go.” 

Joey let the other man steer him off the set, his hand still on Joey’s back as he maneuvered the smaller man towards Henry’s apartment. It already felt too familiar to be following the man back to his place, and Joey frowned at how accustomed he’d already become to being so close to Henry. When they got inside, Joey found himself sitting on Henry’s couch, with Henry hovering above him. 

Joey crossed his legs, looking up as Henry fidgeted, looking like he wasn’t sure if it would be a good idea to sit down next to Joey. In the end, he settled for dragging one of the stools from the kitchen counter over and perching on it opposite Joey. 

Now they were alone, and Jaskier seemed unwilling to settle down in a back corner of Joey’s mind for much longer, instead perking up at the sight of Henry sitting so close to him, staring at the both of them with an intense expression on his face. 

_ Well, what are you waiting for? Just jump him already. _

Joey shook his head, the unexpected thought nearly making him burst out laughing. At the movement, Henry’s gaze sharpened and he watched Joey, raising an eyebrow. Joey got his face under control and shook his head, this time at Henry’s questioning gaze. 

“It’s – Jaskier is something else, is all.” He gave Henry a rueful smile. “I don’t know which one of us got the better end of the stick; Jaskier is a handful, but I wouldn’t want to be stuck with Geralt’s brooding in my head all day either.” 

Henry shot a small smile at him, chuckling slightly. “Well, he’s not one for a lot of words, at least. I can imagine that Jaskier has a lot of opinions about everything you do.” 

Joey nodded, his own smile widening. “You have no idea. Plus, he’s a big fat  _ slut _ which, I mean, I can’t judge, but it’s one thing to know intellectually and another to have him whispering in my ear about how possible it would be to shove you into a closet between takes, go to his knees for you.” He cleared his throat, feeling his face heat up slightly. “Not that – I mean, he’s just kind of, well….” Joey trailed off, unsure where his sentence had been headed. 

In response, Henry’s eyes were dark with lust when he finally met them, and Joey noted that the man’s hands gripped the edge of his stool so tightly that his knuckles were white with the effort of holding on. He felt a little less awkward at the fact that the other man seemed to have the same reaction to him, at least. 

Neither of them spoke for another moment, until Henry finally sighed deeply, loosing one hand to pinch at the bridge of his nose. He spoke after another moment. “So, I guess – we’re going to assume that we’re not both going crazy?” He met Joey’s eyes, his gaze level. “Because there’s a difference between character bleed and whatever the hell we’ve got going on here, Joey, and I’m not sure what the hell is actually happening.” 

Joey nodded slowly, thinking over his response before he answered. “Hmm. Yes, well, I don’t think that we’re both going crazy, and unless this is a very vivid dream I’m having, then I don’t know what is happening either.” He sighed as well, leaning back into the couch. “Maybe, um, maybe we could ask Geralt or Jaskier if they know what’s happening?” 

Henry blinked, looking at him in surprise for a moment before seeming to think it over, mulling the thought in his head. After another moment his eyes found Joey’s once more and he shrugged, not looking away. “I guess that seems as good of a plan as anything else. Should we just, I don’t know, each ask privately?” He seemed nonplussed by the whole situation and Joey couldn’t blame him, it was incredibly strange for him as well. 

Jaskier seemed to have been listening, though, and he nudged at Joey, asking for more control. Joey ceded it, letting Jaskier take the floor. As he relinquished the reins, Jaskier shifted his body around on the couch, sprawling back further against the pillows like a cat. Henry watched him, eyes taking in the minute changes in his posture and expression. 

“Well, now, my dear Henry, I think that if you would be so kind as to let me talk with Geralt, we might be able to remember something.” Jaskier waved one of Joey’s hands airily, seemingly unconcerned, and if Joey didn’t know better, he would have believed that the bard was truly unworried. 

Henry nodded jerkily before closing his eyes, his body seeming to still past the point of normal human ability. Joey tried to watch for any kind of motion, anything that would give away a pulse or breath, but there was none. When his eyes opened, Henry’s face was stony, his expression shuttered. “Jaskier, what did you do.” The question was uttered as a statement, the sheer annoyance in those five syllables nearly causing Joey to jerk backward in reflex. As it was, Jaskier had the major control of his body, and he was more than used to enduring Geralt’s ire. 

Jaskier put his hands on his hips, pouting at Geralt. “ _ I _ didn’t do anything, Geralt, it’s not always me that’s the reason we end up in situations as bizarre as this one.” 

Geralt huffed, rolling his eyes in grumpy acknowledgement. “Fine. But if past experience is anything to go by, this is more likely than not  _ your _ fault, so I ask again. What. Did. You. Do.” 

Jaskier rolled his eyes, searching his memories. “I don’t think I did anything, Geralt; the last thing I remember is running into that  _ sorceress _ of yours, and her saying something about how we both needed a vacation.” The word caught at something in his subconscious, but before he could think on it further, Geralt was sighing again. 

“Fuck. I remember that. She was rather insufferably smug about it as well.” Geralt fell quiet, unwilling to finish the thought out loud. 

Jaskier did it for him, connecting the dots quicker than Joey would have thought possible. “So what, you think she sent us  _ here _ ?” His volume rose as he spoke and he ended the question at a near shout. “Geralt, I cannot possibly think that your bitchy on-again, off-again lover would have sent us into – into a different  _ universe _ , or dimension, or wherever the hell we are right now without some kind of warning if only because she knows that I’d bitch her ears off the next time I saw her.” 

He frowned. “ _ If _ I see her again. Oh fuck, Geralt, what if we’re stuck here?” Jaskier’s breathing was coming faster, and Joey felt the beginnings of an anxiety attack coming on. “Geralt what if we’re - what if we’re just, just  _ here _ from now on, what if we can’t get back? Sharing bodies with these, well–” Jaskier looked down at himself, frowning. “I can’t say that I look much different, but really, actors? I’m a  _ bard _ , I don’t  _ act, _ and lord knows you would jump off a bridge if you had to…” He trailed off, searching through Joey’s thoughts and diving for more information. “Oh-ho, you have to go on  _ television _ to promote the stupid show, you’re going to have to give interviews and deal with fans and people who are obsessed with you and ooohh you will  _ not _ handle that well if you have to do it.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Geralt frowned again, thinking over Jaskier’s words. “I’d just make Henry do it, he seems willing enough.” He shrugged, looking back at Jaskier. “Unlike some people, I can actually stay quiet for five minutes at a time when someone else is talking.” 

Jaskier gasped, mock-affronted, and held his hands to his heart. “Geralt, you brute, you take that back! I can stay quiet if I have to, I just don’t usually deem it necessary.” 

Geralt gave him a small smirk before his expression settled back into it’s usual blankness. “You never deem it necessary.” 

Jaskier made a show of spluttering, offended, but Joey could tell he was mostly just faking it to see Geralt smile some more. How he could tell Geralt was smiling, Joey had no idea, but Jaskier seemed to know when the man was holding back a grin and delighted in trying to wheedle it out of him. 

After another few moments of wordless spluttering, Jaskier finally settled, crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Geralt in sullen mulishness. “Well, Geralt, fine. Say Yennefer is the one who cursed us here; what do you propose we do to get  _ back _ ?” 

Geralt frowned, looking away from Jaskier as he thought the question over. He didn’t answer immediately, and Jaskier started tapping his foot on the ground, waiting for it. After another minute of silence, he finally opened his mouth before closing it again. 

“Hmm.” 

At the sound of his hum, Jaskier shot up, startling even the witcher with his speed as he took two steps, closing the distance between them. 

“Geralt, this is  _ not the time _ for you to go ‘hmm’ and not say anything else, so help me.” Jaskier was in Geralt’s face, nearly snarling with misplaced anxiety. “We need to find a way  _ back _ , Geralt, I want to go  _ home _ .” He cut himself off with a sharp intake of breath, more sob than not. Joey could feel the anxiety rising in him once more, and he wished there was something he could do, some way he could help them get back to where they were from. Hell, he’d want to help if only to get his body back to himself, but more than that, he really did care about the bard and his witcher. 

Jaskier’s breath was coming faster now, and Geralt reached up slowly, so as to telegraph the movement, and put a hand on each of Jaskier’s shoulders, gripping him tightly. He squeezed, those big hands seeming to leech some of the tension out of Jaskier, and Jaskier wilted, swaying worryingly in Geralt’s arms. 

Before he could do anything so foolish as to actually pass out, Geralt stood as well, pressing their bodies even closer together. “Jaskier.” Just one word, just his name, but it was enough to help calm him, and Jaskier leaned forward, letting Geralt wrap those sturdy arms around him. 

“Geralt, I don’t know what’s going on, and I don’t like it. There’s nothing we can  _ do _ , no monster for you to fight and  _ nothing  _ for me to do to be able to help.” In response Geralt rumbled wordlessly in his throat, holding Jaskier tighter and letting the bard press his face against Geralt’s chest, nosing against the warm muscle there. 

They stood like that for long moments, and then Joey felt himself being dragged back into his own body, with Jaskier ceding the reins to him in an effort to avoid the thrum of stress and worry pulsing through his veins. Joey twitched, very suddenly back in control even as he felt Geralt’s arms tight around him, warm and strong and oh, well. Joey wasn’t immune to hot men, alright? 

When he shifted, Geralt seemed to notice the change in him and pulled back, eyes traveling the length of Joey’s body. He quickly cataloged the changes in his posture, and when Geralt’s eyes found his face once more, Joey was certain the man knew Jaskier had taken his leave. 

“Hmmph.” Geralt’s hands dropped from him entirely, and Joey found himself biting his lip, not wanting the contact to end but knowing how Geralt was with people he wasn’t familiar with, let alone people who were currently occupying his best friend’s body. Or vice versa, really, but Joey wasn’t about to be caught up in the details. 

“I’m - I’m sorry, uh, Geralt.” Joey’s voice sounded loud to his own ears. “Jaskier, well, he was – anxiety is a pain, sometimes, and really, he just – needed a breather, I guess.” Joey blinked but Geralt’s visage didn’t immediately melt back into Henry’s softer expression, his eyes still roaming over Joey as though he was looking for something. 

Geralt didn’t answer with words, just another short grunt of acknowledgement. From where he’d curled up in the back of Joey’s head, Jaskier stirred just enough to let him know that while Geralt wasn’t one for expressions of emotion, he was probably feeling restless, needing to do something physical in order to get the rest of the stress of dealing with Jaskier’s pesky human emotions out of his system. Joey’s traitorous brain was immediately willing to conjure up some x-rated images of  _ exactly _ how Geralt might be interested in working off his excess stress. 

Before he could falter, worried that Jaskier might be offended at his having dirty thoughts about the bard’s witcher, Jaskier sent him some images back that were just as x-rated and went a ways to showcase just how  _ flexible _ Jaskier was. Joey was almost jealous.  _ He’s all yours. _ Jaskier’s words were faint, and Joey could tell that the stress of the day and the conversation had taken its toll on the bard, wearing him out. 

When Joey looked back to Geralt, the other man was still standing in front of him, the lines of his body tense as he looked at Joey. Joey gulped, unsure how to start and wishing that he himself had some of Jaskier’s ability to just go for things he wanted. He cleared his throat, trying to figure out how to say what he was thinking. 

“I, um, Jaskier, well, he - he let me know that you’re – that sometimes, with stress, that when there’s emotions everywhere, that you, uh–” Joey’s stuttering worsened as Geralt’s expression didn’t change as he spoke, and he felt a flash of admiration for Jaskier’s ability to walk up to this man in that bar and insist on being his friend. Geralt was quite a few shades colder than Henry, even when Henry was playing Geralt, and the difference was enough to have Joey’s heart beating faster at the man’s impassive stare. 

He wasn’t  _ scared _ of Geralt, per se, he knew enough about the man and his life (as well as Jaskier’s experience of him) to know that Geralt would never be a danger to him, not really, but there was a difference between knowing that and having to withstand the man’s impressive presence. Joey was... well, he was intimidated, and he didn’t want to say something wrong and end up with Geralt disliking him. Geralt probably already thought that Joey was a nuisance, keeping him from Jaskier, and Joey didn’t want to exacerbate that. 

He cleared his throat, and tried again. “Jaskier, well, he says that you and him, that you – that usually, by this point, he’d be on his knees with your dick halfway down his throat.” Joey steeled himself as he spoke the words, just going for broke instead of trying to ease into it. He couldn’t look Geralt in the face, instead casting his gaze around the room at anything and everything that wasn’t Geralt. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joey, just admit that you want Geralt, you big baby!


	7. Chapter 7

Geralt shifted slightly, bringing Joey’s focus back to him, and Joey saw a flash of  _ something _ in the other man’s eyes. “And?” Geralt’s tone was low, rough, and it hinted at an annoyance that had Joey even more anxious about upsetting the other man. 

“And well, uh, he’s - he says he wants to... well, it was a stressful day and he wants to, well, for lack of a better word, he’s taking a nap?” Joey shrugged, reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck as he spoke. “He says that I’m – that if you, I mean, you can – with, uh, me, but only if you want to, I wouldn’t assume of course that just because I’m – but well, you know?” 

His words were jumbled and nonsensical, and when Joey looked to Geralt he got almost nothing from the other man’s expression. Jaskier would know more about what Geralt was actually thinking under that impassive exterior, but Joey was more or less on his own here, and he gulped again. 

Geralt didn’t respond immediately, instead just looking Joey over once more. Eventually, after what felt like hours of Joey squirming under his gaze, he deigned to speak once more. “Yes, that’s probably true.” It took a moment for Joey to realize what he was talking about, but when he did, he flushed. “But I know you’re not him, and I wouldn’t ask that of you.” 

Joey felt himself deflate, slightly, at the man’s words, and he breathed out. “Oh. Well, yeah, I mean, that’s – yeah, of course, I don’t – I understand why you wouldn’t want to, yeah, I just.” He shook out his hands, looking away from Geralt’s face. “Yeah, no, makes sense. Okay.” 

Geralt snorted and stepped away from him, positioning himself on the stool that Henry made use of earlier. “You don’t have to worry, I’m not planning to take advantage of you.” 

Joey’s head snapped up and he found Geralt’s gaze immediately, narrowing his eyes at the larger man. “Geralt.” The man didn’t say anything. “What do you mean by that?” 

Geralt didn’t answer immediately, instead looking at him impassively. After another few moments, he spoke. “I’m not going to – expect that you would want to do anything that Jaskier would. I know you’re not – him, and you’re not – you don’t have to, is all.” 

His words were halting, and Joey got the feeling that if he could blush, he probably would be. Actually,  _ Henry  _ was perfectly capable of blushing now that he thought about it, and Joey couldn’t help but lean closer in order to make sure that Geralt wasn’t the slightest bit pink. 

Geralt looked back at him, and Joey realized all at once what he was doing. He quickly leaned away, turning to sit back down on the couch awkwardly. When he looked at Geralt again, the other man was still watching him. 

“Look, Geralt, I’m not – despite the fact that  _ I  _ don’t actually know you that well, I do know a fair bit about who you are, and what kind of a man you are.” If Joey hadn’t been watching him, he probably would have missed the minute flinch that Geralt gave at that, and he frowned. “I wouldn’t ever think you’d be the kind of person to, uh, expect, or demand, or otherwise do anything that I didn’t want.” He took a breath. “But that’s not what I’m saying. I was, uh, offering. Jaskier gave me his blessing and said that it might - it might help you, is all. I wasn’t – I’m not...not opposed.” 

Joey was flushing now, of that he was very aware, and he bit his lip once more, waiting for Geralt’s response. Geralt hummed again as he looked Joey over. It was another long few moments before either of them said anything, and Joey hated every second of it. 

Finally,  _ finally _ , Geralt’s eyes found his again, seeming to have come to a decision. He gave Joey a curt nod, and then did nothing further. Joey hesitated, unsure what Geralt meant by it, and twisted his hands together. He desperately wished that Jaskier was more present, to tell him what Geralt was trying to say, but all he got from Jaskier was a sleepy murmur in the back of his mind. 

“Uh, Geralt, I’m – is that, uh, is that a yes, or...?” Joey’s voice was shaky and he gulped again as Geralt eyed him. “Alright, I’m – I know I look like Jaskier but I’m actually  _ not _ , not really, and I can’t read you nearly as well as he can, and I don’t – I know you’re not really a talker but I need something here, Geralt.” 

Geralt regarded him before standing once more, stepping closer to Joey as he sat back on the couch. Joey couldn’t do anything but watch as Geralt drew closer, his mouth watering at the sight of the large and imposing figure above him. 

Geralt paused in front of him, hesitating long enough to give Joey time to pull away. Joey did no such thing, instead reaching up and tugging on Geralt’s hand, pulling him closer. Geralt was stony-faced but he let himself be pulled down until he knelt over Joey’s lap, one massive thigh on either side of Joey’s own. 

Joey had slept with Henry before, and in theory this shouldn’t be much different, but it  _ felt  _ different. Geralt was somehow more physically intimidating than Henry, despite having the same body, and Joey chalked it up to how he held himself, how he moved his body. Henry did a pretty good job of mimicking him, but Geralt had an aura about him that was more dangerous than Henry could ever hope to be. Not that Joey minded, it was pretty freaking hot, but it was an interesting study in the differences between two people. 

His thoughts were cut off as Geralt bowed his head, putting his face right up next to Joey’s and just breathing against his mouth for long moments. It was Joey who finally closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Geralt’s and letting his hands come up to wind into Geralt’s hair. 

Geralt’s kissing was different than Henry’s. He was less sure of himself, more robotic, more focused on Joey’s movements and how he reacted in kind. Joey found himself cataloguing the differences between the two men even as he kissed Geralt, enjoying the feeling of the larger man pressed closely against him. When Geralt caught Joey’s bottom lip between his teeth, nipping at him, Joey moaned into his mouth, his hips bucking up against where Geralt sat astride him. 

“Fuck, Geralt, this is nice but I need  _ more _ , please,  _ now _ .” At Joey’s insistent pleading, Geralt drew back just long enough for Joey to hear him chuckle, the noise barely there. 

“You’re so  _ polite _ .” Geralt’s hands found their way around Joey’s body and he cupped Joey’s ass, pressing them closer together. “I could get used to that. Jaskier is much more  _ demanding _ .” 

Joey huffed, rolling his eyes at the larger man. “I can be demanding as well, don’t think that I can’t.” Gerant just chuckled again, the soft pants of his breath warm against Joey’s cheek. 

“Oh, I believe that. If you’re anything like he is, you’ll be insisting and demanding in no time.” 

Joey pulled back, intent on arguing that he wasn’t actually all that much like Jaskier, thank you very much, but Geralt leaned forward and recaptured his lips, not giving him the chance. Geralt’s hands squeezed his ass, kneading the flesh there, and Joey moaned again, his breath hitching. 

After another moment of kissing, Geralt pulled back and Joey whimpered, trying to follow his mouth. Geralt gave him a wry smirk before leaning back further and making to get off of Joey’s lap. 

Joey pouted, tugging at his arms and trying to keep him right where he was. Geralt paid him no mind, and kept moving until he knelt on the floor before Joey. Joey’s mouth watered at the sight, and Geralt leaned forward on his elbows. 

“We should move somewhere more comfortable.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *holds out beggar's cap* "Spare some dopamine? You, kind sir or madame, spare a comment and some dopamine for your writer?"

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know that technically Joey was the one that thought of adding that bit to the scene with Yennefer, but they're also not possessed by their characters in real life, so I'm taking some creative liberties. 
> 
> Another chaptered fic that's surely to be updated in fits and starts whenever my muse demands it? Who woulda thunk....


End file.
